ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Dimond
Agent Steve Dimond is a member of the Department of Mary Sues. He was created by Kaitlyn, but is now primarily written by Huinesoron. Agent Profile Appearance Steve has light brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Steve is a fairly steady, level-headed agent. However, as an assassin, he is still sometimes prone to insane actions. Agent History Before the PPC Steve was born in 1980 HST in a futuristic version of Paris, France. His birth-year in the local dating system was AD 2097. Son of the fairly prosperous Dimond couple, he had an older sister, Ontic Laison, born before his parents' marriage. During the first few years of his life, World War IV broke out, and his father, Luden Dimond, was tragically killed. After the War, his mother Sara Laison was forced to work as a prostitute in order to raise her children. When Steve was six years old, he gained a little sister — Elanor Laison, born to his mother and an unknown customer. Steve spent much of his time looking after his sisters, and the rest living on the ruined streets of Paris. He stopped associating with Ontic after she was forced into her mother's line of work at age 14, and barely noticed her disappearance (actually her recruitment to the PPC) two years later. In local year 2117 (1997 HST), Steve was recruited to the PPC under unknown circumstances. He extracted a promise from his new employers that they would rescue his younger sister before she reached 14 years of age, and then set to work. Early Days Not much is known about Steve's actions in the PPC before 2002. He is not mentioned in the account of the Reorganisation, despite having been around at the time. None of his partners are identified. Constance On the 6th April, 2002, Steve was partnered with Constance Sims of the DMS. Of their many missions, only two reports have been preserved. While they were still partnered, Constance was sent on several missions with Dafydd Illian of DOGA. The two entered into a relationship, and until Dafydd and Constance retired from the PPC together in mid-2006, the two acted out numerous terrifying antics in Steve's response center. The Multiverse Monitor often used Veritaserum on Steve to get him to talk to them about his partner's relationship. Crashing Down During the events of Crashing Down, Steve was dragged into the war against the invading Black Cats by the actions of Tango Dioxide. Timeline * 1980 - Born in the world of Second Messiah (local year AD 2097). * 1997 - Recruited to the PPC and the DMS. * April 2002 - Partnered with Constance Sims in the DMS. * May 2006 - Constance Sims retires. Steve is left without a partner. * June 2006 - The Crashing Down saga begins. Steve is called to talk to Tango Dioxide. Mission Logs Home: Huinesoron's Webplex Partnered with Constance Sims * "Evelyn" (Lord of the Rings) ** The formation of a team older than DOGA. * "Aura" (Young Wizards), Constance with Agent Aella (DMS) ** Steve appears at the beginning of this mission. * "Woodsprite of the North" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Dafydd, Selene, and Takua (DOGA) ** Steve and Constance help out with the Alumia exorcism. * "Interlude 2," with Dafydd and Selene (DOGA) ** What do you do after a mission like that? Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Lord of the Rings Division (DMS)